1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a video game processing program and a video game processing system for controlling progress of a video game in which a plurality of characters including a player character operated by a user appears.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it is known a system for providing game experience to a user by moving an avatar in a three-dimensional virtual space and displaying an image photographed by a virtual camera on a display device. In techniques related to such a system, for example, there is one in which a user is allowed to select a cloth model that the user wants to put on an avatar in a common virtual space, whereby the user creates a user-specific model readily (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-61477, for example).
Processings carried out in such a system includes: a modeling process to move the avatar in the three-dimensional virtual space; and a rendering process to cause the display device to display the image photographed by the virtual camera. The processings gives a considerable load onto a GPU and the like of the system (for example, a user terminal). For that reason, in the conventional system, a method of reducing a processing load by reducing a pixel number of the image or the like has been adopted.
However, the user who is required to reduce a processing load views or browses an image deteriorated from original display (that is, an original image quality). For this reason, there has been a problem that this specification of the system may lose interest in the system (video game and the like) of the user.